A preferred method for storing, carrying, and dereeling magnet wire is to provide a container in which a one hundred pound reel of magnet wire may be placed, a bail and handle for carrying the pail, a cover for the container, a guide element in the center of the cover member for guiding the wire as it is spooled out of the container member, and to provide means for releasably latching the cover member in two positions.
In lower position, the cover substantially abuts the upper edge of the container adjacent to the top of the spool that contains the magnet wire; and in an upper position, a space exists between the upper edge and the wire spool that is sufficient to allow loop of wire to dereel between the spool and the cover.
A wire storing and dereeling apparatus as described above was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,014 of common assignee.